


How Lucky We Are

by tiniestawoo



Series: Distress Call 'Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deleted Scene, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, ambiguous pov, sorry for that lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo
Summary: After thenight at the club, Derek, Lydia and Stiles spend the rest of the night together too.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Distress Call 'Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670524
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	How Lucky We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, A LOT has changed about my writing style and whatnot since I published The Distress Call, but it's still something a bunch of you have read so, here, have a deleted scene.
> 
> This was originally going to be in the fic, but a fair few of you didn't like the poly pack concept, so I sort of...stopped writing them. 
> 
> I have a lot of issues with this fic/fic series now, but this is also a reasonable standalone read, and I posted it back in May for poly May, so I figured I'd go ahead and post it here on AO3 as well!

They dance for another hour, drawing quite a crowd. Human alpha-mates are rare as it is, let alone one that’s completed the ritual far enough to have the eye. Once they’re able to leave, Derek calls for a taxi, the most sober of the three of them despite the wolfsbane-laced alcohol. They’re not discrete when they get back to the house, and Cora pops out of her bedroom to see Stiles pressing Lydia up against the wall of the hallway, hand up the tight dress she’d worn out. She just smiles, rolls her eyes and mutters something about inevitability and slips back into her room. Her heartbeat disappears after that, so Stiles assumes she activated her own privacy runes.

Derek comes upstairs with three glasses of water and points towards his bedroom with an expectant look. He gently separates them and hands each a glass of water, “Water and consent first, sex second.”

Stiles honest to god whined, “Derek, Lydia gave her consent.”

Derek took a drink from his water and stared at his mate expectantly. “Lydia gave you her consent. I haven’t asked yet. And she hasn’t asked me.” He shrugged one shoulder, “My pack, my rules. I’m not blind or gay, Stiles, I understand your desire to get Lydia into bed, but I will not do so when both of you aren’t more sober than this.”

Stiles glared at Derek, pointedly, single red eye flashing, and downed the rest of his water and stepped towards the bathroom. Derek finished his own glass and took Stiles seat on the bed next to Lydia, “Reservations?” He asked softly.

She let out a warm laugh and turned her face up to his, “About having sex with my alpha, the hottest alpha on the east coast, mind you, AND Stiles? None.” Lydia finished her water and set it on the floor, straddling the Alpha’s lap, “Do you have any reservations?” 

Lydia was sure that the list of people that got to see that particular shade of lusty green eyes from Derek Hale was short, “About bringing the hottest Banshee I’ve ever met into our bed? No.” Their lips met, and they pointedly ignored Stiles’ sarcastic clapping.

  
“Now that we’ve gotten that over with, I’ll point out that Lydia is essentially the only Banshee you’ve ever met, Derek.” Stiles crawled onto the bed regardless, stripped down to just the skin tight jeans he’d worn to the club, and pressed his chest against Derek’s back, nimble fingers quickly opening the buttons of Derek’s shirt while he and Lydia kissed. Derek’s hands fumbled for the zipper of Lydia’s dress and tugged it down. Once it had fallen off mostly off of her body, she stepped off of Derek’s lap to let it fall to the floor, and her eyes zeroed in on Stiles.   
  
“You undress, Alpha. I’ll get him started.” She looked at Stiles with a steel in her eyes and his spine melted. He let her push him further up the bed, let her peel him out of the jeans, hardly speaking or making noise at all. His pupils had blown wide, and he stared at Lydia in awe. Derek was transfixed at the control Lydia had over Stiles, but finally understood what Lydia had meant when she said that she could give Stiles something he needed. 

“He subs for you.” Derek said softly, crawling up onto the bed to watch as Lydia’s hand, nails blood red, wrapped around Stiles cock and stroked it to hardness. She was on her knees, ass in the air, breasts hanging low, occasionally brushing against Stiles’ thighs. He reached to run a hand over the smooth, creamy skin of Lydia’s body, watching a line of goosebumps flare onto her skin after his touch disappeared.

  
Lydia turned to Derek, “He likes to. I’ll help you learn to do it too. It should be easy, you’re the alpha.” She pressed kisses to Stiles’ stomach and hips, the man on the bed moaning and squirming under Lydia’s soft hands. “Can I fuck him, Alpha?” She asked softly, reaching up to unclip her hair and Derek reached out to touch it as it cascaded down her shoulders. 

Derek considered for a moment, “Blow him first.” He said softly, moving so he was behind Lydia, kneeling as he carefully slid the skimpy underwear down and pressed a knuckle between the folds of skin at her opening. Lydia let out a moan as she dropped onto Stiles’ cock, and Derek unfolded the finger and pressed it inside of her, adding a second one, stretching her gently, even if her pussy was more amenable to penetration than Stiles’ ass was. He brought his mouth down to press his tongue where his fingers were pressing into Lydia, opening her. She groaned against Stiles’ cock, which caused Stiles to cry out a curse.   
  
Derek pulled away, “Now you can fuck him.” Derek hesitated only for a moment, “Condom or?” 

Lydia pulled off of Stiles dick with a wet pop and momentarily, Derek forgot the question he had even asked, it was obscene how red Lydia’s lips were, slick with her own spit. She crawled up Stiles’ body and took his hand, “Do the thing, Stiles.” She said, pressing his hand against her pubic bone. Stiles seemed to snap out of whatever spell Lydia had put him under, and his eyes met Derek’s as he muttered the contraceptive charm that he’d used last time. 

Derek couldn’t resist the sight of his mate’s whiskey eyes and he surged forward to kiss him, and Stiles delighted in how odd the taste of Lydia on Derek’s lips and tongue was. “Fuck her, Stiles. But roll over so I can prep you.” 

  
Stiles nodded, looked up at Lydia with a wry smile and then, faster than Derek had expected him to, he’d rolled so that both of them were on their sides, and he could press kisses into the side of Lydia’s neck as he pressed his cock inside of her. She cried out his name as he did, and let her head fall back onto Stiles’ shoulder. Derek took her mouth from there, somewhat awkwardly, but neither of them seemed to mind. 

Derek couldn’t help but be mesmerized by his mate and his banshee, how beautiful their bodies looked together, and he was momentarily struck with the realization that they both were his, if he wanted them. But, the mate bond, that braided rope of love, sex, and blood, centered him as he reached to slide a hand between Stiles cheeks, throwing off a thrust as he let out a groan against Lydia’s neck. Derek reached for the lube, slicked a finger, and pressed it into Stiles as he fucked Lydia, not missing the tempo change as Stiles brought his own hand down to Lydia’s clit, helping her towards her first orgasm.

Derek pressed a second finger into Stiles’ hole and paused briefly for a moment before he had figured out which direction to crook his fingers to brush against Stiles’ prostate. The mage cried out his name as he pulled away from Lydia, coming between his own chest and her back. Derek momentarily regretted his choice not to pull down the comforter, but as Stiles moved onto his knees to fuck back onto Derek’s fingers, he suddenly didn’t care. 

  
Derek was surprised when Lydia moved closer, taking his lips before prodding him to shift his hips. Stiles was on his knees, parallel to the pillows, coming down from his orgasm and fucking himself on Derek’s fingers. Lydia tugged Derek to sit so that fingering Stiles caused a bit of stretch in his shoulder, but then that obscene red mouth sank down over his cock and he realized that he didn’t mind the stretch. Derek’s other hand came to run through Lydia’s hair, and he groaned, trying to resist his hips thrusting up into her hot mouth. 

Stiles was hard again, and Lydia was clearly a fair bit more accomplished at blow jobs than Stiles was, because Derek had to pull her head off of him and hold up a finger to collect himself before he moved to his own knees and tugged Stiles back, pressing into him quickly, probably too quickly, but giving Stiles a minute to adjust to the stretch. Stiles looked back over his shoulder with eyes that were more pupil than iris and smiled widely at Derek, “Thank you for this.” He said, “I love you so much.”

Derek poured himself over Stiles’ back and kissed his shoulder, “I love you too.”

“And you’re both wonderful.” Lydia rolled her eyes and settled back against two pillows, her legs spread in front of Stiles. The mage turned his head to her, and as soon as his head dropped between Lydia’s legs, Derek chose to pull out and thrust back in, causing both of them to curse as Stiles tongue was pressed harder against Lydia.

Derek didn’t last long, and neither did Lydia from the sounds she was making under Stiles’ mouth and hands, and as he watched Lydia throw her head back against the pillows and clench around Stiles’ fingers, he buried himself inside his mate and came, nearly collapsing onto him. Stiles pulled away from Lydia to reach down, tugging at his own cock a few times before he came a second time and collapsed onto Lydia’s stomach, spent.

Lydia recovered first, pulling herself out from under Stiles and kissing the top of his head and then Derek’s lips before she helped herself to their bathroom. Derek pulled out of Stiles and flopped back onto the bed. Stiles reeled from the emptiness and his ass clenched around nothing a few times before he relaxed, almost asleep there. 

Derek decided not to bother with the sheets, it was July anyway, and he had plenty of body heat to keep both of them warm. He laid back against the pillows and tucked Stiles against his side. When Lydia was done, she threw on Stiles’ T-shirt and crawled into bed, tucking herself under Derek’s other arm, one of her hands trailing down Stiles’ arm. “You know how lucky you are, don’t you?” She asked softly.  
  
The alpha gave a nod. “We’ll find you your person, Lydia.” He murmured against her hair. “Someone worthy of the great Lydia Martin.”  
  
“I had someone once.” She closed her eyes, sadness coloring her scent. “I loved him.”   


Derek kissed the top of her head, “Jackson.” He murmured. She nodded. “I turned him, Lydia. He has a place here, in this pack, if he wants it.”   
  
“Thank you, Derek.” She whispered.  


**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr!](https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> but also, I'm really not taking critique on this particular fic series. It has its issues. I'm leaving it up out of respect for myself, bc writing a 96k word fic is something I'm really proud of, and a bunch of you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I'd do things a lot differently these days.


End file.
